Ese dia estaba nevando
by Lady Beelze
Summary: Un pequeño Gumdramon nacido en las calles, desprecia y no puede ver el sentido de la Navidad solo porque él no puede tener regalos y felicidad como los otros. Un ángel negro se cruzará en su camino y le dará una pequeña chispa de calor a su congelado corazón en aquel día nevado. OS


**Ese día estaba nevando.**

...y hacía más frío de lo habitual.

En las calles siempre hacía frío...un frío húmedo, glacial, que se adhería a la piel y penetraba hasta los huesos, sacudiéndolos con brutalidad y adormeciendo los dedos, la cola, la punta de las orejas. Las alas. Causaba un dolor en la nariz y en la garganta, la que se quejaba con sonidos roncos y cortantes, y a veces, con largos silencios.

Sin embargo la noche anterior él sintió los primeros copos cayendo sobre su cabeza y miró a la oscuridad arriba, temiéndose alguna lluvia que le estropeara aún más su miserable existencia. No llovió, pero sí cayó el agua en pequeños copos helados que, al tocar su piel, se derretían y le humedecían, algo que él despreciaba, junto con muchas otras cosas.

Corrió hasta su casa, dos basureros olvidados en un callejón, cubiertos por cartones a modo de techo, y se arrebujó en una raída y apestosa manta que alguien le había regalado, no podía recordar quién. Se quedó largos minutos tratando de traer a su memoria la cara de aquel o aquella que le había regalado la manta tantos años atrás, y estando en eso, se durmió.

Despertó de la peor forma posible. La nieve que cayera aquella noche se amontonó sobre su tejado de cartón, y humedeciéndolo, lo dobló con facilidad junto con el peso y cayó con un golpe sordo sobre el pequeño digimon, quien soltó un rugido y salió de debajo de la nieve. Maldijo y arrastró fuera la manta, ahora mojada. Volvió a maldecir, la extendió para que se secara por ahí y salió de entre aquellas dos paredes para ir a buscar un techo nuevo, y si tenía suerte, algo de comer.

Dirigió sus pasos por las calles que siempre recorría. La ciudad no era muy grande, y él ya la había explorado de arriba abajo, desarrollando un sentido de la orientación extraordinario. Podía reconocer las calles, barrios y sectores solo con olisquear el aire, o pasando su mano por las paredes, reconociendo si estaban hechas de ladrillo nuevo, gastado, de piedra, o de cemento. No se había alejado mucho de "casa", pues allí había roto su huevo cinco años atrás y le costaba despegarse, aunque no tuviera nada de especial ni gente conocida por allí. Simplemente era su hogar y eso era razón suficiente para que no quisiera irse a los sectores más limpios, o donde se apiñaban los centros de comida rápida, en donde todos los olvidados de la sociedad como él podían conseguir comida trasteando un poco en los basureros.

Hacia allá se encaminó, con la cabeza gacha y el ceño fruncido, como siempre iba. Ignoraba a propósito todo lo que transcurría a su alrededor, con la excepción de los sonidos del tráfico: la alegre música festiva que salía de las ventanas abiertas con sus radios adentro encendidas, las luces rojas y verdes titilando por doquier y dando color a las vitrinas, las coronas de hojas con esferas colgantes clavadas en las puertas, los paquetes, moños, las risas de los digimons que se divertían en aquella fecha, y por sobre todo el olor. Un olor característico que tenía la navidad; a galletas horneadas, chocolate, caramelo y canela. No necesitaba un calendario para saber cuándo se acercaba aquella fecha; solo el olor dulce flotando en las calles se lo advertía, cuando no la música o las luces.

En su primera navidad cinco años atrás, todo esto le había maravillado y extasiado. Los colores, la alegría, la deliciosa y novedosa comida en todos los puestos, y por supuesto, los regalos: todos los digimons que corrían por las calles iban con sus regalos en los brazos, o en paquetes y bolsas, y en poco se pavoneaban con sus presentes abiertos y enseñándoselos entre sí, luciéndolos puestos o exponiéndolos en las ventanas. Todos daban y recibían regalos, y él esperó paciente e inocentemente que alguien quisiera darle uno, pero no lo recibió. Ni ese, ni el siguiente, ni el siguiente año. Cuando comprendió que los pobres como él no recibían esa clase de lujos, suspiró lleno de tristeza y dejó de esperar.

Su mente infantil asimiló inmediatamente que la navidad estaba vetada para él. Solo los digimons con dinero podían tener una navidad, y como él no lo tenía y despreciaba todo aquello que se conseguía con dinero, despreció la navidad también. Tenía muchas razones para ello, y las más aborrecibles para él era no poder comer lo mismo que los otros, ni poder tener regalos. Solo de eso se trataba la navidad para él: comida y regalos. Pero… ¿por qué esperar todo un año para preparar esa comida y entregarse esos presentes, y no hacerlo cuando quisieran? Comprendía lo del año nuevo y los cumpleaños, pero ¿y esto?

Finalmente llegó al centro de la ciudad, y se dirigió a la parte trasera del restaurante de comida rápida al que generalmente iba: los tipos de allí no eran agresivos como otros ni le sacaban a escobazos. Solo le miraban con lástima y regresaban a sus quehaceres. Se acercó a un bote que estaba lleno aún a esas horas, lo destapó y revisó: hamburguesas a medio comer, paquetes de papas fritas enteros o casi terminados, carne frita y muchos sachet de salsas. Cogió un poco de cada cosa y comió de prisa: otros como él llegarían en poco, y esos sí podían ponerse agresivos dependiendo del hambre que tuvieran. Acabó y evitó dejar mucho desorden, solo eso le habían pedido los trabajadores del lugar.

Gumdramon levantó la cabeza y miró al cielo, pensando en que ahora debía buscar su nuevo techo. No le costaría mucho; en el basurero comunal siempre dejaban grandes paquetes de cartones atados con cuerdas, el único problema era que aparentemente esos se vendían, y si llegaba a faltar cartón en algún paquete, pues no se podía vender. Le habían atrapado muchas veces intentando robar el cartón para su casa, suponiendo que quería venderlo, y le habían perseguido arrojándole lo que hubiera a mano. Un piedrazo le había lastimado la cabeza una vez y despertó en el hospital municipal. Suspiró y se encaminó rumbo al sur de la ciudad.

Al atardecer había comenzado a nevar otra vez. Regresó corriendo a casa arrastrando su cartón, asustado de no llegar a tiempo y congelarse las patas y las alas. Los digimons que iban por la calle regresando a sus casas después del trabajo corrían también. Pero ellos no corrían como él, temeroso de pasar la noche bajo la nevada: ellos corrían felices y emocionados, porque al llegar a casa les estaría esperando la chimenea, el chocolate y las galletas, y luego al anochecer, los regalos. El digimon púrpura corrió dejando sus huellas marcadas en la nieve y el vapor enmarcándose en el aire helado a su alrededor. Aún le quedaba mucho por recorrer y no estaba seguro de si lo lograría antes de que oscureciera del todo.

Se detuvo de golpe y con la prisa contenida ante un semáforo en rojo. Algunos autos pasaron dejando su rastro de humo y ruido, levantando con sus ruedas el agua acumulada en la calle de la nevada anterior y salpicando la vereda donde estaban los transeúntes detenidos. Casi todos retrocedieron algunos pasos para evitar mojarse, Gumdramon incluido: no le convenía de nada empaparse en una fecha fría como aquella. Sin embargo y antes de que se diera cuenta, un camión pasó rápido siguiendo al resto de los autos antes de que se le fuera la luz verde, y con sus enormes ruedas levantó gran cantidad de agua oscura y helada hacia la berma. Casi todos se mojaron las piernas y zapatos. Algunos con más suerte, solo se mojaron las puntas del abrigo o impermeables. Él no tuvo ninguna suerte. El agua sucia y fría le mojó desde las orejas hasta la punta de la cola, ensuciándolo y bajando rápidamente su temperatura.

El semáforo cambió de color y los digimons siguieron avanzando, cada uno preocupado de su reloj y de que debían regresar pronto a casa, sin reparar en el pequeño rookie abajo, empujándole a veces para poder avanzar y soltando algún gruñido por estar obstaculizando el camino. Gumdramon se quedó muy quieto en su lugar, temblando, triste y furioso. Su cartón también se había mojado y ahora se humedecía rápidamente, doblándose y quedando en igual estado que aquel que intentaba reemplazar. Lo peor sería que enfermaría.

Ya había pasado una navidad fuera de casa y había enfermado terriblemente. Tosía día y noche, no conseguía dormir debido a que su cuerpo se sacudía, de frío y de calor. No había podido salir a buscar comida pues estaba siempre agotado y con sueño, y llegó un momento en el que estaba seguro de que iba a morir. Se sorprendió al despertar todavía vivo y debajo de los cartones, tres días después de su último recuerdo. Había hecho de todo para evitar aquello y ahora…

Soltó su carga mojada, apretó dientes y puños, y soltó una patada al suelo, rumiando maldiciones y con sus ojos mojados por la rabia y la tristeza. Estaba cansado. Absolutamente cansado de vivir así. Había intentado salir de esa situación pero no lo había conseguido. Todos le cerraban la puerta, todos le negaban las oportunidades. Había nacido en la calle y allí moriría. Había nacido solo y así acabaría. Se había preguntado toda su vida por qué le pasaba aquello; porqué estaba solo y porqué nadie quería ayudarlo. Porqué todos lo despreciaban, si jamás había hecho nada a otras personas para que el mundo le tratara así: si no le ignoraban completamente, le trataban mal. Los por qué se habían acumulado desde que comenzara a hacer uso de razón pero jamás había tenido respuesta para ninguno de ellos. Ahora le amenazaban con hacer estallar en llanto y demolerlo completamente, aún cuando él hacía un esfuerzo para no derrumbarse. Así había aprendido en las calles, había que ser fuerte, pero a él se le acababa la fuerza.

Arrastró los pies fríos y húmedos por la capa de nieve que se formaba en las calzadas, y llevó su pequeña existencia al lado de un edificio que tenía un parapeto en donde podía refugiarse de la nieve, considerando que ya estaba oscureciendo y no llegaría a casa. Igualmente allá solo le esperaba más nieve, ahora que no tenía su techo para protegerle. Se apegó a la pared de ladrillo, rodeó sus cortas piernas con sus brazos y hundió la cabeza en ellas, sollozando. Escuchaba los pasos apresurados de los otros digimons yendo y viniendo. La música navideña y los autos acelerados, las risas de los que disfrutaban el día tan especial. Él no podía disfrutarlo. No lo disfrutaría ni ahora ni nunca. Se mordió los labios al sentir que el hambre lo atacaba despiadadamente; el frío y el hambre era la peor combinación y ahora le martirizaban mientras los olores de la comida flotando en el aire se mezclaban con el humo de los automóviles. Se quedó así, encerrado en sí mismo y sin pensar en el ayer ni en el mañana. Ya no esperaba nada.

El ruido de los vehículos fue disminuyendo con el pasar de las horas, lo mismo que las pisadas y la música. Finalmente y cercana la medianoche, el pequeño dragón se vio rodeado de frío y silencio. El hambre no había mermado y tampoco había podido distraerse para olvidarse de ella, como a veces se veía obligado a hacer. Tenía las alas y piernas apegadas al cuerpo, en un vago intento de burlar el aire frío circulando por la calle. Sabía que ahora seguiría una larga pausa silenciosa en toda la ciudad, y después vendría el ruido: la música y las voces atronarían con más fuerza y alegría, y después llegarían los fuegos artificiales. Sería difícil conseguir comida mañana, pues todos los locales estarían cerrados. Tal vez, con algo de suerte podría encontrar algo…

Escuchó unos únicos tacones avanzando por la calle en donde él se encontraba. Raro. Ya no debían quedar digimons fuera de sus casas. El sonido siguió incrementando, pasó delante de él y de pronto se acalló. Gumdramon no prestó atención, suponiendo que estaba esperando frente a la calle la luz verde o algún taxi. Sin embargo, tuvo que levantar la cabeza al sentir que le tocaban de pronto el brazo. Se sobresaltó un poco y miró arriba con un rápido movimiento, asustado. Estaba oscuro, por lo que no pudo ver bien los contornos del digimon que estaba hincado frente a él, solo podía ver su rostro y sus manos blancas. Ambos se miraron por largos segundos en silencio. Entonces, ella sonrió y su gesto envolvió al rookie como un cálido abrazo que lo reconfortó. La digimon se movió un poco y extrajo algo del bolso que colgaba de su hombro, extendiéndoselo y abrazándolo con su sonrisa una vez más. Gumdramon estiró trémulo los brazos y lo cogió.

Era un paquete envuelto en papel blanco.

El pequeño sintió su corazón y su respiración detenerse lentamente, hasta que todo dentro de él dejó de moverse de pronto. Movió la boca intentando decir algo, pero no lo consiguió. Era un regalo.

Para él.

Su primer regalo…

Miró a la digimon otra vez y ella asintió con la cabeza, como respondiendo a su silenciosa duda. Él movió con torpeza sus heladas manos para quitar el papel. En cuanto consiguió quitar una pequeña parte del envoltorio blanco, el olor le llegó a la nariz y le dijo de qué se trataba, antes de poder verlo. Siguió adelante y descubrió el pan; un pan moreno, tibio, de dulce aroma a caramelo y canela, y pequeños trozos de fruta colorida asomando aquí y allá. El niño contuvo los sollozos atajándolos en su garganta y obligó a las lágrimas a quedarse en su lugar. Sujetó con más fuerza el pan para asegurarse de que no lo estaba soñando y levantó la cabeza para verla a ella.

— ¿Qué es…esto?

No preguntaba por el pan. Preguntaba por todo aquello. Por todo lo que de pronto estaba sucediendo dentro y fuera de él. Por ese fuerte sentimiento que lo había invadido de pronto, y que desconocía. Noir sonrió aún más, leyendo en los ojos del rookie todo lo que dentro de su corazón y su cabeza sucedía, y juntando sus manos, le respondió:

—Es navidad.

**FIN**

* * *

**Lady Beelze**: Ok, este OS lo escribí para el concurso navideño de DZ. Originalmente no iba a participar, en primera por el jurado (alguien de allí no me pinta para nada de juez "imparcial"), en segunda porque alguien del mismo foro se quejó de que he ganado muchas veces en concursos (no digo que este vaya a ganar, pero si llegase a pasar, la persona capaz y me quiera pegar ._.), y en tercera porque no tenía una idea.

Curiosamente ayer me llegó esta idea de la nada. Lo enviaré en poco. Me lo tomé por el lado del reto (seh, la psicología de Gear funciona 8D) pues nunca había escrito un fic de temática navideña. He escrito de aventura, acción, gore, romance, humor, hentai, yaoi, shonen ai, shojo ai, rol, de cumpleaños y de halloween. Con este tendré una categoría menos (?). Me faltan algunos de misterio, terror y thriller ._.

El Gumdramon es el mismo Arresterdramon de mi cómic "Dragon Hunter". Tuvo un pasado muy duro hasta antes de conocer a SlayerDramon, a quien de hecho iba a incluir al principio pero después lo descarté.

Espero que les haya gustado y me regalen reviews (?). Que tengan feliz navidad y bonita fiesta, estimados lectores owo


End file.
